


Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, Yelp Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: He was the bloody Serpent of Eden, and he wasn’t going to stand for this kind of flagrant trespassing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306813) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 

> One of my early and lasting favorite works! Formative Good Omens fic.

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rsgnor5bi33j0lz/Love%20Hath%20Made%20Thee%20a%20Tame%20Snake%20by%20thehoyden.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _pinafortuna_ on twitter! Please come say hi!


End file.
